I Love You
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: Basically a better rewrite to my old fanfiction. Bree and her siblings find out they aren't related, and Bree worries for the sake of their relationships from that point. BREE/ADAM PAIRING. Rated T for a reason, may move to M.


_So, some of you guys that read my (horribly written) fanfiction, that was just mostly smut, with small-no plot. It was based on Adam and Bree, finding out they weren't siblings, with them jumping to sex every chapter. For this one, it MIGHT contain one-none smut scenes, because, it was just too awkward. But then again, I might enjoy writing them again. But,with better plot. So, no, I'm not saying no to smut. Enjoy an actual story here though! Rated T. For now.. :D Also, I guess you can call this a rewrite to Sibling Bonding. xD WRITTEN IN 3RD PERSON. (MAYBE SWITCHING AROUND.) I DO NOT OWN ANY FAMILIAR BRAND NAMES, AND I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY XD. THANK YOU. _

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Bree! Get down here!" Mr. Davenport called from the lab. Bree groaned and set her plate into the dishwasher. She super sped into the room, where her siblings and her dad await.

"Finally. So, I think you kids sit down." Everyone sat down on a chair stool, very confused on what awaits.

"So.. I think it's about time I did this..." He starts, sweating. "You guys are not related. I needed to find the time to tell you, when you guys are matured." Everyone's eyes widened.

"I know, it sounds weird, but, my coworkers came up with bionic superhumans, at different times, and different locations, so you guys don't share any relation. If anyone asks, you guys were adoptive siblings. Understand?" Donald explains. The three nod.

After a long talk, the family walks upstairs, with their lives changed.

"Now that I know we're not related, keep your perverted eyes and hands out of my business." Bree growls, and shuts herself in her room. She knew this could affect her too. She knew how her brothers were. How they would walk around town, and they would spot a short skirted teen, and smile to themselves, or how she caught them two staring at one model on a sports illustrated magazine.

She was scared, they LIVED together. What if Adam would break the door lock when she was changing? No, that was ridiculous, they always respected her as a sibling, so, what's the difference? But then, they were teenage hormonal boys. She shook it off, and tried to shut her eyes for a nap, trying to get that thought out of her head.

She found herself already in school, in the halls, getting her stuff for her next class.

"Bree!" Her friend, Katlin called. She turns around, to her best friend smiling.

"Hey! What's up?"

"You're invited to my birthday party on Friday. Make sure to invite your brothers, especially Adam." She grins, and winks.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We're not siblings.. My dad just told us last night. We're adopted..."

"Cool! So, now I don't have to fangirl over him secretly. Plus, Adam is mine." She smiles. Bree's eyes widen, as Katlin steps back.

"Sorry. But, I think now that you might fall for him." She apologizes.

"What? No! I've always thought of him as my big brother. Nothing's going to stop that." She smiles.

"Great." Katlin smiles. Then the ring bells. "See you Friday!" She yells when she runs upstairs.

O.O.O.O.O

Bree walks home, to see her brothers eating lunch at the table.

"Sup dorks! Katlin wanted me to invite you guys to her party Friday. and yes, there will be cute girls."

"Sweet! Thanks Bree." Adam smiles. The three eat lunch at the table, in peace.

_See? Nothing has changed, Bree. Everything is still normal. _Bree thought to herself, as she sips onto some ravioli soup.

"Did you take all of the kool-aid?" Chase asks, walking towards the fridge.

"No." Adam answers, biting into his spaghetti. And making a mess. Chase brings the pitcher out. His phone bings a text message, and rushes it out of his pocket. He accidentally drops the red punch onto Bree's white shirt, followed by a scream. Chase gasps, while Adam tries not to look at Bree's lacy bra.

"Really, Chase! You just had to check your phone." Bree screams. She rushes towards her bedroom, blushed.

_I spoke too soon. _Bree internally groans. She changes into another shirt, and flops onto her bed.

"What if I can't contain myself, either?" Bree asks aloud. She takes her pillow, and screams.

O.O.O.O.O.O

After school, on Friday, Bree sets her book bag onto the floor next to her nightstand, and lies down on her velvet sheets. Her phone vibrates on her white nightstand, and she grabs it. She types in her pin, and looks at the notification.

_Katee: You're alright for the party tonight, right?_

She responds,

_You: Yup. And yes, my brothers are coming too. _

_Katee: Sweet. See you at 6!_

She closes her phone, and sighs. She would now have to pick an outfit.

After an hour of fumbling around in a variety of outfits, she chose a floral flowy dress with the color black behind the flower patterns, with a jean jacket covering her. With black converse, to finish it off. She added basic makeup, and smiled. It was about 5:30 when she was done with her hair, and feels content with her look. She walks into the living room, to see her brothers,no, Adam and Chase, all sprawled on the couch.

"Guys! get ready for the party!"

"Chill, Bree. We don't spend an eternity getting ready like you." Chase groans.

"You look hot." Adam winks. Bree's face turns red, and she quickly shakes it off.

"Hurry up, before I leave without you, and you cannot share my present I got for Katlin." She growls. The two boys groan, and get up to leave.

_What the hell was that, Bree? You're supposed to utterly disgusted! You don't blush. Well, maybe it's just your hormones. BUT NO! Ugh. Fuck my life. _

Arriving at the place, the boys rush into the house, hopefully scoring tonight. Bree stands outside and rolls her eyes. She laughs.

_I wonder what awaits me inside this house... _She gulps, and enters.

O.O.O.O.O.O

**How was that for an introduction? Sorry if it was short, I promise to write more! :D Please Review and stay tuned for more! **

**-Shay **


End file.
